


The Holidays I Spend With You

by Elysya



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: College AU, Halloween, M/M, Modern AU, holiday fic, idek, idk they're cute i wanted to write something, possibly a collection of drabbles, these two motherfuckers i swear, they will kill me soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya
Summary: College life is not easy, trying to work around a relationship in college is even harder.Pieces of Edward and Alfred's life as they navigate their story through the holidays, every drabble is a little piece of the puzzle that goes in place. Not all of them are in order.





	The Holidays I Spend With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea as I was having dinner, believe it or not, and I realized I hadn't written anything for this pairing yet ?? At least nothing that had been published so I came up with this little idea while I prepare the bigger installment into this universe that will come... soon-ish I hope?
> 
> Anyway enjoy some cute, fluffy Drumfred being cute on Halloween night.

University was not as easy as everyone had told Edward.

“I was sure you would get in,” his father said as soon as the acceptance letter got in, putting a firm hand on his shoulder to congratulate his only son for getting into one of the most prestigious program in America, all the way across the pond. “It’s going to be a breeze for you. You’re so smart already.”

His father had never complimented him in anything, so Edward had firmly believed that University would, indeed, be like a stroll in the park. 

His father was so wrong.

He found himself overflowing with work, assignments and everything in between, so as soon as he turned in his last essay in a long list of papers he had been forced to write in very little time, his first instinct was to take out his phone and send a quick text to his boyfriend.

It had been days since they had been able to be with each other properly, without papers getting in the way, and Edward was beyond frustrated. 

His rational mind told him it was the novelty of the relationship that made him float on air every time he thought about Alfred’s smile or his eyes or really anything regarding the beautiful boy he had met during a boring lecture on Greek Literature one year before.

As he walked down the streets of the campus to Alfred’s room, he couldn’t help but notice a few people chatting with excitement about something they had to do that night. He wasn’t eavesdropping, but the group of friends was walking right behind him and it was hard not to catch a few lines about a party that was supposed to be organized by the school later in the evening. 

He shrug it off as if nothing had happened; after all he didn’t really care about any party, he was too tired that even the thought of getting drunk exhausted him.

He reached Alfred’s room, walking the last paces with a spring in his steps and his heart hammering against his ribcage. The door was unsurprisingly open and he managed to slip inside without much trouble. 

As Edward turned around inside his boyfriend’s room he only found blackness surrounding him, and with the door shut he couldn’t make out anything so he searched for the light switch with his hands and when he finally managed to turn the light on he was ambushed by a scary-looking doll with an axe that made an obnoxious sound and blinded him with her flashy red eyes. 

Edward jumped back, smacking his head against the door behind him.

“Bloody hell!” he screamed, pushing the doll out of his sight with a movement of his hand that only caused it to jiggle a little.

He noticed Alfred sitting on his bed when he let out a low chuckle as he lowered his phone with which he had apparently filmed the whole thing.

“Was that fun to you?” Edward asked, finally moving away from the door and making sure that awful mannequin was behind him.

Alfred was still smiling when he answered, “Yes, you are really entertaining to scare.”

Edward huffed, faking annoyance; he couldn’t be mad for something so stupid, not when it made Alfred smile like he hadn’t seen him do in a while, what with all the time spent apart and under stress.

Only when he sat down on the bed did Edward notice the strange attire his boyfriend was wearing: an elaborate shirt that looked like it had come out of one of Alfred’s history books, a pair of pants that left little to nothing to the imagination and… was that a cape draped over the desk chair?

“What’s with the costume?” He asked, earning himself a raised eyebrow. “Not that I don’t like it.”

“I wasn’t fishing for compliments. It’s Halloween,” Alfred showed him the date on his phone, puffing out his chest to show how proud he was of his costume.

Edward had been so taken by all the homework he had forgotten about his favorite night of the year.

“So you didn’t just go mad and give me a heart-attack for no reason then.”

Alfred’s smile lost his touch of amusement and turned into a beautiful, fond smirk; one of those Edward liked so much when he saw it during moments that were just theirs.

He had missed it so much, he would go through a whole Haunted House if it meant he got to see it more that night.

“I guess this means you have no costume ready for tonight,” Alfred observed, and as always he was right on the money. He didn’t even need an answer before he added, “That’s a shame. I was really looking forward to parading you around dressed like a prince.” He self-consciously touched the embodiments on his shirt with one hand, thinking about the last chance. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get another chance next year. To make it up to you, I could fetch some unhealthy snacks and we could watch a scary movie so I’ll have to cling to you, my fair knight in armor, for help?” Edward suggested, his voice pleading and his eyes red from the days spent studying and drinking too much coffee.

Maybe Alfred took pity on him, maybe it was just the appeal of having one night for themselves after too long, but he nodded happily and said, “Let me just get out of this and into something more comfortable.”

“Do you have to?” Edward asked quickly.

Alfred stopped himself midway off the bed, his eyes wide. “I just wanted to be more comfortable, I don’t want to fall asleep in this,” he clarified pointing to the whole attire.

“Alright, just,” edward paused himself while a deep shade of red covered his neck and reached his ears. “Don’t throw it out, maybe?”

Alfred stood still as Edward kept blushing and averting his eyes. He looked at himself, the hand he already had on the shirt’s buttons, ready to unfasten them, then back to his fumbling boyfriend. 

“Duly noted.”


End file.
